Il fallait bien que ça leurs arrive
by kurokarakuri
Summary: Quand les quatre protagonistes de south park doivent faire un exposer sur la piraterie et que Cartman réessaye sa technique du "flash back"... seulement ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'ils atterriraient dans le monde de one piece ! Et Kenny, plus que jamais exposer au danger, apprendra bien des choses sur lui...


Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui je m'embarque dans un cross over de one piece et de south park…

Titre : Il fallait bien que ça leurs arrive…

Base: One piece et South Park

Rating : M (rien de bien choquant mais on ne sais jamais…)

Disclaimer : South park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker, One piece appartient à Eichiro Oda !

Note : Enormément de références à south park seront glissés dans cette histoire, et l'humour noir seras de mise. Je vous demanderez donc de prendre certains éléments pouvant heurter certaines personnes au second degré.

Parmi tous les gens que vous pourrez rencontrer, seul peu d'entre eux auraient quelques choses à dire sur South Park. Il faut dire que cette petite ville, situé dans le Colorado, était loin d'être connu. En même temps, cette petite ville sans histoire était tout à fait ordinaire. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait déjà eu d'invasion de zombis, d'extraterrestre, de dindes tueuses, de super héros ou de dieu seul sait quoi. Aucun dieu n'avait déjà mis un pied dans cette ville, d'ailleurs. C'était une ville banale, tout à fait charmante, et personnes tout à fait normal y vivaient.

Et bien évidement, les poules ont des dents, les cochons volent et rien n'est plus simple que de trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foins. Plus sérieusement, tous ceux qui s'y sont rendus vous diront de ne surtout pas y aller si vous tenez à conserver une mentalité saine. Il s'y passe constamment des choses bizarres, qui peuvent arriver à absolument n'importe qui.

Malgré tout, le hasard à ses préférences. Il adore particulièrement la seule école primaire de South Park, et encore plus précisément quatre enfants de dix ans. Ils sont actuellement en classe, à écouter le discours sur la piraterie de leur, un certain « Mr Garrison ». Pendant une courte période, celui-ci s'était travesti, avant de redevenir un homme une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à nos enfants. L'un d'entre eux portait un bonnet bleu, surplombé d'un pompon rouge. Quelques mèches noires en dépassaient. Il se prénommait Stanley, dit « Stan ». Il dardait ses yeux bleu foncés sur ses deux voisins, un enfant possédant une large carrure (pour cause d'une soi-disant « ossature lourde ») et un bonnet bleu clair à pompon jaune. Il le retira, sous prétexte qu'il avait chaud, dévoilant ses cheveux brun, tout comme l'étaient ses yeux. L'autres, bien plus mince, possédant une chapka verte qui cachait ses longs cheveux roux (qui formait un afro) et des yeux vert émeraudes. Ils se nommaient respectivement Eric (mais était constamment surnommer « Cartman », son nom de famille) et Kyle. Ces deux garnements étaient en train de s'insulter mutuellement.

Le quatrième enfant était assez étrange. Il portait un anorak orange, comme son pantalon. Ses yeux étaient d'un beau bleu glacier, une mèche blonde dépassait de sa capuche. Il la remit à sa place, dans sa « cachette ». Ce jeune homme répondait eu nom de Kenneth, mais surnommé « Kenny », possédait un don, accouplé à une malédiction. Il n'en connaissait pas l'origine, et ignorait à quoi cela pourrait lui servir.

Pour faire simple, Kenny était immortel. Enfin, techniquement, il avait déjà démontré un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il pouvait mourir. Mais il ressuscité toujours. Au début, il croyait que cela avait un rapport avec « Cthulu », une ancienne divinité du chao ayant déjà répandu le chao sur Terre (merci la compagnie pétrolière) et sa mère qui « ré-accouché » de lui, il y a environ 1 ans*, sauf qu'il s'est avéré que, maintenant, lorsqu'il mourrait, il ressuscité quelques minutes après, intact, à l'endroit où il était mort, et cela fonctionner ainsi depuis le jour de ses dix ans. Il avait cessé de chercher à comprendre, mais il devait avouer que Damien et Pip lui manquaient un peu, depuis qu'il passer beaucoup moins de temps aux enfers (entre quelques minutes et toute une journée, nous n'avons pas forcément le temps de faire autant de choses).

Bref, il mourrait très régulièrement, et ressuscité à chaque fois. La seule fois où il avait réellement failli mourir était due à une maladie musculaire. Il était resté environ trois mois aux enfers, car pour une fois il avait accepté d'aider Damien à ranger des dossiers. Autres changement : avant ses dix ans : ses amis ne se souvenaient jamais de ses morts. Maintenant, ils s'en rappelaient. Cela était également un mystère.

Les trois autres, même s'ils ne possédaient aucun don, était à peu près aussi bizarre et avait la même aptitude à s'enfoncer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou que leur ami encapuchonner. Enfaite, ils étaient en général toujours fourré tous les quatre. Donc, il leurs arrivé des trucs de dingues à quatre. Et aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

Le cour, pour une fois à peu près sérieux, portait sur la piraterie. Cet air ou le sang coulait à flot, ou des pirates trouvaient des trésors sacrés. A la fin du cours, le professeur dit aux quatre compères :

« Vous n'avez rien foutus durant toute l'heure. Vous me ferez donc un exposé sur la piraterie pour Lundi prochain»

Les murmures de protestations fusèrent, puis ils sortirent de la pièce. Stan pris la parole :

« -Putain, mais je n'ai pas envie de me taper un exposé sur la piraterie, moi… »

«- Mpfffpfmff (moi non plus)» renchérie Kenny

« -Bon, on s'y met tout de suite ? Plus vite ce sera commencé, plus vite ce sera finis »

Tout d'un coup, Cartman, qui marchait en tête, freina brusquement, entrainant une collision entre ses amis.

« -On peut savoir ce qui te prend gros con ?» Demanda Kyle

« -Les mecs, j'ai une méga idée. Vous vous souvenez de la fois ou on a du se taper l'exposer sur les pères fondateurs d'Amérique ?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport…

-Réfléchi bien, Kahl* : J'avais, grâce à une piscine et un lecteur DVD, fait un « Flash-back » et m'était retrouver à l'époque des pères fondateurs !

-Mais c'est qu'il a raison ce con, on pourrait peut être tenté l'expérience !

-Pareil, j'en suis.

-MPFF (Moi aussi !)

-Merci de votre soutien les mecs et… Je t'emmerde Kyle ! »

Une fois sorti du bâtiment scolaire, ils se réunirent chez Cartman, téléchargèrent gèrent plus de cent-cinquante heure d'émission historique sur la piraterie, firent une partie d'assassin's creed IV histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance. Une fois que tout fut prêt, ils plongèrent dans la piscine (relié à l'ordinateur).

Ils sautèrent dans l'eau.

Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus qu'ils n'allaient pas seulement faire un flash-back…

Voici pour l'introduction… alors, on continue ? Une review, svp ?


End file.
